Love Conquers All
by Winry30
Summary: Hey this is my first ed and winry story. Anyways.. This is based after the movie. Winry and Alphonse are the only ones that believe Edward is still alive but what winry dosn't know id what ed has become. Crappy summary sorry... but enjoy


**Love Conquers All : Fullmetal Alchemist Story**

**Chapter 1**

Two years has pasted since Edward's disappearance. Alphonse now has his body back from what Edward promised for years he would regain no matter what. He kept his promise to Alphonse but now, Edwards gone. No one knows where he is or even if he's alive. Most people in Central gave up looking for him and are convinced that he is gone forever. But to Al and me, he's not. He is somewhere out there just waiting for us to find him.

Alphonse doesn't remember anything that happened after he transmuted himself to bring Ed back. He says all he remembers is a red flash of light and then blanking out. When he woke up, he was under the old tree up on the hill. Just like when Ed, Al, and I use to play when we were kids.

Al is currently training very hard with his teacher to learn more about alchemy. He almost has a grasp on performing alchemy without using transmutation circles, just like Edward did. He is staying with my grandmother and me.

Me on the other hand, I'm still living in Resembool working hard on becoming the best auto-mail mechanic there is.

Life hasn't been the same without Edward. Since he's been gone I haven't been the same. Al hasn't been the same either. I'm trying not to show my emotions in front of Alphonse because I don't want him to feel sorry for me when he should be the one crying.

Lately, things have been strange for me. I've been seeing something under the old tree on the hill. Almost like a human figure. For the longest time I thought it was Edward waiting for Al and I to meet him at the tree. I would run as fast as I could to the tree but, I would get to that spot and see he was never there. Now, I've come to realize that it's just my mind hallucinating.

When I woke up that morning, I would do my usual things like make my bed, brush my teeth, and get dressed. After all that, I would head downstairs and make breakfast. This morning seemed different.

I came down the stairs and peaked my head around the corner and saw breakfast already on the table. Al was already eating. "Oh, good morning Winry. Happy birthday."

I smiled at him, happy to see he was happy as always. "Thank you Al." At that point Al and I began our usual morning conversation. I began to eat and looked around wondering what seemed different. Who was missing? Then I figured it out. Granny was missing.

"Hey Al, where did Granny go? She is always here for breakfast." About five seconds later, she comes up behind me and gives a box wrapped with white wrapping paper tied with bright red bow.

"This is for you from Alphonse and me." Curious to see what is in the box, I open the present like a child on Christmas morning. When I tore away the wrapping paper and open the box, I found a book.

"What's in the book?" I asked with a questioning face. "It's a scrap book of the three of us." Confused on what Al meant by 'the three of us', I flipped through the pages seeing old pictures of Ed, Al, and I. So many memories were flowing through me looking at every page of this book.

"Skip to the final page Winry. That's the page both Granny and I think you would enjoy the most." On that note, I flipped to the final page of the book. The picture was of Ed and me together right before he died. We were so happy and smiling so much in that picture. I was remembering every moment of that day. I was so into the moment that I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Winry are you okay? I didn't mean to make you cry." I could tell Al was felling bad that I was crying. "Yeah, I'm okay Al" with a quivering voice. "I love it. I really do." After I said that I gave him a hug and he was all smiles after that.

That evening, Granny put together a surprise birthday party for me. It was definaly a surprise. People from Central came like Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, General Armstrong, and to my surprise General Hughes wife Miss Gracia and her daughter Elicia came. Many more came of course but I was so happy everyone took the time to celebrate my birthday. Out of all my birthday's, this one was the best. But, it would have been better if Edward was there.

After the party, I was exhausted. As soon as I hit my bed, I fell asleep. A deep sleep. I dreamed that night of Edward. This was very unusual for me because I haven't dreamed about him since before he died. I knew it wouldn't come true, so I went with the dream. Edward was standing in front of me when I was tied up. He didn't seem his normal self. He was homunculi. Al told me what one was and what they looked like. I was getting so scared and then he started to run at me. I screamed and woke up.

I was panicking but then eventually calmed down. But at the corner of my eye, a figure came at me with a cloth in hand. The figure put the cloth over my mouth and nose to block my breathing passage. I tried to scream and struggled but, the person wouldn't loosen their grip. My sight was going fuzzy then I passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, I was in a large room with large pillars. Almost like an old fashion ball rooms. I was confused were I was then it came to me. This was the room in my dream. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My hands were tied to a wooden chair. I started to panic. I screamed for help then I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"No one is here. Well other than me" The person who was talking came out of the shadows behind me and came up beside me. "Who are you a-and why am I here?"

The person chuckle a small evil laugh. "I'm a good friend of your friend Edward Elric. I hated that little pipsqueak until the day he died. When I put my blade through him, ha that was the best day of my life!"

Then I remembered Al saying 'the person who killed Ed was Homunculi named Envy.' Right then, everything started to make sense. He was the one who killed Edward. He is the one who made Al and my lives miserable. At that point, I wanted to kill him myself.

"If you killed... Edward, you must be Envy" When I mentioned the word 'killed' I had to calm myself down to finish the rest of the sentence.

He smiles his evil grin "I see you figured it out. Smart girl. Yes I am Envy and it was a pleasure to kill him too."

"Why am I here anyways?" trying to keep as relaxed as I could pull off.

"Your here because your part of my plan, a plan to kill someone" When he said for me to kill someone I was starting to panic more. I couldn't kill anyone.

He smiled "Don't worry, you're not the one doing the killing, you're the one who is going to be killed." Now I was panicking a lot. Envy could tell I was panicking a lot because he smiles his evil grin when he liked something.

"Well now I have you scared, I may as well show you who brought you here." I was curious to see who it was that I saw in my room and almost suffocated me.

"Hey! Why don't you come out here." He said saying to nothing. Then in the shadows I hear a deep voice. "My pleasure."

I looked in the direction of the voice to see who it was. Every moment passed so slowly. It felt like every second was a century. Then the figure started to appear. The person was in the middle of short and normal size. His hair was blonde. Then it came to me. It was Edward! But it didn't make sense his voice was different. His personality was different. Then I saw a homunculi tattoo on his left arm.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey beautiful, the names Greed. What do you think? I hope you don't mind me Borrowing your friend's body but, I needed a body and his was up for grabs."

Of course I wasn't alright with him using Ed's body. Especially when I'm the one he's using it in front of.

"Leave Edward alone!" He chuckles "Sorry sweet heart no can do, you see I still need him to well how should I put this to you softly, to kill you" What! To kill me! This can't be happening.

"W-why do you need Ed's body, why didn't you use someone else's body?" Not that I wanted anyone else's body to be used to kill someone. But why his?

"Well you see, I have most control over his body but he sometimes doesn't listen to me and I needed to think of something to kill him inside. Then he said that he wouldn't want you to see him like this. I got the feeling he liked you." He puts his hands under my chin to lift my face up. I forced my face away from him. "And now I can see why he liked you" he smiles evilly again.

This Greed person caught me off guard. Edward liked me. Every time he came around me he would freak out about me doing something or just wouldn't talk to me. I started to put the puzzle pieces together and it did make sense. Ed did like me. For the longest time I liked him too maybe even fallen in love with him. This wasn't good for me.

"E-Edward liked me?" Greed smiled like he finally got to me. "Yeah you didn't know. Wow you are so stupid. He gave you so many signs about him liking you or even loving you." Greed's fist curled into a ball.

"Didn't like that much Pipsqueak" he smiles. Ed gained a bit of control over his. He did love me. Seeing me in danger or someone figuring out his feelings made Edward mad.

"Enough chit chat, time to kill." Now I was scared Edward, I mean Greed was going to kill me like in my dream.

"Edward, you have to gain control of your body now please!" Greed's facial expression changed to an angry one. Something told me that Ed was trying to gain control of his body. I was still tied to a chair. Greed grabbed my hair and yanked it back and using Ed's alchemy to transmute Ed's Auto-mail arm into a blade.

I screamed. I was scared I couldn't do anything and Edward couldn't get control of his body in enough time to stop Greed.

"Any last words before I put my blade into your pretty little neck?" I started to cry from being scared about everything that was going on. I started to feel the blade dig deeper into the side of my neck.

"OW STOP! EDWARD HELP ME, GET CONTROL OF YOUR BODY PLEASE!" This was it my life coming to an end. Ed wasn't going to get control quick enough to help me.

"Leave her... alone... Greed." That struggling voice, I knew it. It was Edward. The blade on my neck slowly moved away from my neck. "Edward..?" Then I see Ed turn his head and winks " Yeah, that's me." He was still struggling to gain full control. I felt the ropes on my hand loosen.

"Winry, get out of here before things get any worse for you." I didn't want to leave him because he needed help but I also knew he was doing everything in his power to help me get out of here. So I ran.

I saw a door and that was my goal to get out. I was almost there then someone grabbed me. "Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving here alive" it was Envy. This wasn't good. If Greed couldn't kill me then I knew the next person to kill me would be Envy.

I screamed and Edward turned then fell to the ground. Greed was starting to gain control again. "Edward fights Greed and gain control!" I yelled "This... is harder then you ... think "he said back.

"Well if you don't hurry up, the person who has a death grip on my neck will have a fun day snapping it in half." Something I noticed in Edward snapped and knew it was true that Envy would do that to me.

"Leave her alone Envy, she has nothing to do with this." As he slowly gets up. Envy laughs a bit."Ha why would I, this is all a game to me especially when it means someone you care about screams" looks at me and smiles evilly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE NOW ENVY!" Ed makes a running attack at Envy. "Stop!" Envy tightens his grip on my neck. "Take one more step and her neck is mine" Edward stops and is getting mad.

At this point I had no idea how we would get out of this. Then Edward starts to lose control again. "Finally, that Pipsqueak puts up a good fight." He looks at me "Good the pretty girl isn't dead yet"

"Well if you didn't hurry up, I was going to." Envy lets go of me. This was my chance. I started to run to the door. I run as fast as I could and fell. I lift my head and Envy is standing in front of me.

"I've had enough of these games. Time to die." He raises his blade. I scream and look away then I hear a clash of metal. I look up to see Edward standing over me protecting me from Envy's blow.

" WINRY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" "No I'm not going to leave without you."

"NOW, WINRY!" Ed wanted me out of there alive. He was risking everything he had to keep me safe. I ran. I had to. For what he was doing for me. I stopped running. I couldn't let him fight alone. What would happen if he died again? Things would be the same as they were before all of this happened. I'm not going to let that happen.

I ran back. Ed and Envy where battling. Blade vs. Blade. I was at the door behind Ed. Ed was knocked down. I ran over to see if he was ok. "Edward!" He swings around.

Then I feel warm thick liquid go down my lower thigh. I look down to see what it is. Ed's auto-mail blade was through my stomach. I start to lose my breathe. "W-winry..." I look up at Ed to see him with mixed feelings. Sadness, anger, but mostly terrified of what he just did.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He pulls his blade out of my stomach and my breath became shorter. I fell to the ground and my vision going blurry.

"Winry, Winry, stay with me!" His voice terrified and doesn't know what to do. He puts pressure on the wound but I know it won't help. My vision becomes more and more blurry. Before I pass out I hear Ed yelling "WINRY STAY WITH ME! PLEASE WINRY I LOVE YOU!" Then I black out.

I start to wake up a little but still exhausted to the sound of hospital monitors beeping. Then the sound of chattering.

"Brother, but it wasn't your fault" that sounded like Alphonse. "Yes it is Al. I told her to go but I should have known she would come back. Plus I should have been more careful when I swung my blade around." There was silence between them both. "If she wakes up, I won't be surprised if she hates me."

The door opens and footsteps come closer to them "Which one of you is Edward Elric?" a deep voice asked Ed and Al.

"I'm Edward. Is Winry going to be okay?" Ed's voice was shaky and hoping to hear the right answer.

"Yes, she'll be okay. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Due to that she lost a lot of blood from the wound itself, If it wasn't for you performing alchemy on her," Alchemy? But Ed and Al both told me that they can't use human transmutation because of equivalent exchange. "She probaly wouldn't have made it. She is very Very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yeah ... I guess she is..." Ed was silent "Is there something wrong?" the doctor was serious. "Yeah she is lucky to be alive but to have me as a friend ... I think it's the opposite."

"Now why would you say that Edward" I awake up and sit up on the bed. "Winry..."

"WINRY!" Alphonse was so excited to see I was alright he came and hugged me. I smiled at Alphonse and then looked at Edward. "Why wouldn't I be lucky having you as a friend?"

Edward looked away with a sad face "Because of what I did to you." "But you're the reason why Greed didn't kill me or Envy. You're the reason I'm still here Edward." Ed lifts his head and smiles.

"And you're the reason I snapped back in control of my body." I smile at him and hug both Al and Ed.

That day a lot of people found out that Ed was alive and that I was in the hospital and came to visit. All the girls can to talk to me to ask how I was and how I found Ed. All the guys talked with Ed trying to get him caught up on things that have gone on at Central when he was gone. Every once and a while I would look over at Ed to see how he was with everyone. He looked like he was happy to be back with everyone. And everyone was happy he was back too.

Once everyone left, Ed was the only one to stay with me at the hospital. "Ed why don't you go home with Al. You two probaly have a lot to catch up on plus, you look like you need to sleep a little." He shook his head. "I'm more worried about you."

I was surprised to hear that come out of his mouth but then again it wasn't. "Well you don't have to. You heard what the doctor said I would be fine." He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess you're right."

There was one thing on my mind all day that I needed to ask him. "Hey Ed, I heard that you used Human transmutation on me to heal my wound. I thought you couldn't because you would have to give something up in return."

"Yeah that's true, why are you asking?" with a questioning look on his face. "Well, why did you do that to me and what did you give up?" There was silence before he answered.

"I did it because I... couldn't lose you... I love you." I was star struck when he said that. "So that's why I did it."

"Okay, then what did you give up then?" Wondering what the answer would be. "Well, I um gave up part of my life time." Scratching his head.

"YOU DID WHAT! YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" I was so mad at him right then. "WINRY relax. Giving up part of my life to save yours is worth the risk. I would do that a hundred times more to keep you safe."

I was starting to cry "I can't believe you did that for me." He came over and hugged me "Why are you crying? There's no need to cry. I'm just glad your okay." We sat there like that for a bit "And I'm glad you're okay too." I was so happy at that moment.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two days later, I was released from the hospital and able to go home. Ed stayed with me the whole time. When we got home Alphonse was so happy to see us.

Granny made us dinner that night because she wanted to make something for Ed returning home. Ed wanted to celebrate my recovery but I told him his return is more of a celebration. He didn't like the idea but he went with it.

After dinner, Ed, Al, and I went up to the tree at the top of the hill just like when we were kids. We stayed up there for the longest time. I pulled out a camera that I brought up.

"Winry, why do you have a camera?" Ed was so confused. "Because I want to take a picture of us like when we were kids."

"Hey Winry, are you going to put it in the scrap book I made you" Smiles at Al "Of course Al. Now say cheese"

"Cheese" We all get in the picture in front of the tree when we were kids. And a picture of us now. Friends forever. Together forever. Nothing will ever tear us apart no matter what.


End file.
